


Duty status

by panamdea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panamdea/pseuds/panamdea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And Janson insists he’s fit for active duty. Hands up anyone who believes him.”</p><p>Wes thinks he's fit for duty, the rest of his squadron don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty status

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic, this was originally posted on wraithsquadron.livejournal.com in 2010.

Wedge regarded his pilots from the podium at the front of the briefing room and sighed as he moved on to the next item on his list. Wes had been pestering him about this for hours already.

“And Janson insists he’s fit for active duty. Hands up _anyone_ who believes him.”

Wes’ hand shot up and he looked round hopefully. Nobody else moved. Wes glared at Tycho, who ignored him, and then at Hobbie, who gave him an utterly unapologetic shrug. Everyone else carefully avoided looking at him. Apparently Wes had been making his feelings known around the squadron and, just as apparently, nobody was on his side.

“Well you don’t get to decide my duty status by committee anyway.” Wes grumbled as he put his hand back down.

“True.” said Wedge. “I get to decide based on what the medics tell me. And I say,” he paused, tilting his head on one side as though actually thinking about it, “no.”

Tycho smirked. Wes scowled at him and then at Wedge, who stared levelly back. Wes turned the scowl on Hobbie next and then on the rest of the squadron for good measure. He was roundly ignored by everyone.

“I’m fine.” Wes protested, when he realised the scowling wasn’t getting him anywhere.

“Wes, you got shot.” Wedge pointed out, knowing he sounded resigned. This wasn’t the first time today they’d had this conversation and he rather doubted it would be the last.

“Everyone keeps pointing out the obvious.” Wes complained. “It was days ago, I’m fine!” Hobbie made a noise of incredulous amusement and Wes rounded on him. “ _What_?”

“Oh, nothing.” Hobbie said in a deliberately casual tone “I was just remembering how you, you know, oh what was it?” he frowned “Oh yeah!” his tone went suddenly hard. “Died. Died in front of us. Stopped breathing. Died. But” his tone went back to casual and he waved a hand airily “you’re right. It was days ago. You’re fine, carry on. We’re over it.”

Wes opened his mouth to snap a reply and stopped short as he caught the glare Hobbie was leveling at him in return. Wedge stifled a laugh at the look of consternation on Wes’ face. Nobody had ever tried to guilt Wes into admitting he wasn’t fit for active duty before and he was clearly irritated by how effective it was. Wedge made a mental note of the tactic. He wasn’t above a little emotional blackmail when necessary, after all.

“Fine.” Wes snapped. He twisted round so he could ignore Hobbie and caught the amused expression on Wedge’s face. That clearly just irritated him further, and crossing his arms, he sank down in his seat, the scowl deepening.

“So,” Wedge continued as though the exchange hadn’t happened “Janson will be on desk duty until certified fit to fly. Until then he will be your contact for _any_ ” he couldn’t resist stressing the word just slightly, “admin tasks you might need doing.”

Wes glared. Wedge ignored him.


End file.
